


Fluff Bingo

by Watachan



Series: Klance Is Canon King [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: My writings for the Fluff Bingo on tumblr. Each chapter is a different prompt.Mainly Klance, some side couples included.





	1. Soulmarks

 

Most people were born with a symbol on their chest, which would start to glow if you were close to your soulmate, until it reached a bright vibrant color when you were standing in front of each other. Lance heard how his parents met through this the first day of highschool and he had hoped deeply that it would happen to him too. Now in college, he hoped everyday that he would feel and see his chest glow a bright blue color. But so far, no such luck. And it was saddening him.

He was desperately romantic and imagined a million times how he would suddenly have the symbol just under his throat glow slowly, then he would look around him and spot someone that experienced the same phenomenon, and he would love them eternally. It was only in his dreams so far.

His friends tried to distract him from these thoughts, assuring him he would meet his soulmate soon. Lotor and Allura especially. They met their last year of highschool and Allura understood her friend. She, too, had waited impatiently for her Meeting and she assured Lance he just had to be patient, fate was gonna be kind to him soon.

His internet friend was telling him the same, to not think about it and just let it come at the perfect time. Lance was glad he had Keith. Although they never met in real life, the guy knew him so well, sometimes Lance felt like they knew each other since childhood. And he was ecstatic, because Keith was transferring to his college! Hunk had been his best friend for years, but they both felt they were not as close as before now, with Pidge getting in the middle and being all sciences and mechanics with Hunk while Lance didn't get these things, and Keith didn't either so they bonded over an old animated show about robot lions in space, and more stuffs as time got by.

Keith would be in the same dorm, maybe they'd be on the same floor, and Lance was just jumping up and down at the idea he would have his other best friend so close to him. Pidge was on her laptop and she whistled with two fingers at him.

“Hey, loverboy, I know your bud is coming soon, but could you not be so stressed out? You're gonna put a hole in the carpet at this rate”

She said it with a smile, obviously messing a little with him. Lance apologized and went to the window. They were in his and Hunk's room, and Keith was gonna be there any minute now. Lance bit on his thumb's fingernail. He just couldn't wait. He knew what Keith looked and sounded like, they had skyped each other a lot after all. He didn't know why he was so thrilled to see him, it was a little much, even for him.

Then, after 10 more minutes, Lance's phone made a sound and he looked at it. Keith texted him, saying he just arrived. Lance texted him immediately that he was coming to the entrance of the dorm building and ran out the door without a word for Pidge or Hunk. Both looked at him go without stopping him. Pidge looked at the bigger boy.

“He has a crush” she laughed.

“Yeah, he does... and knowing how important that soulmate thing is... I'm worried”

Pidge's smiled dropped. Ah, yes, that. She suddenly felt bad for Lance, too. But soulmates were not always romantic, maybe Lance's relationship with his soulmate would be platonic? So, why wait and flee all relationships before your soulmate?

As for Lance, he was grinning like an idiot as he went down the stairs. After two flight of stairs though, he stopped and his eyes widened. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, so he didn't miss the sudden blue coloration he could see on his chest. His mouth slowly opened, because he totally didn't expect to meet his soulmate today. The glow was still a little weak, but as he resumed to go down the last two flight of stairs, it became stronger. His heart was racing, what were the chances to meet his friend AND his soulmate the same day? He should have guessed, new students would come all week after all.

He took a breath to try to steady himself. He just had to look for someone with a glow on their chest. He quickly wondered what color theirs would be. He put his hands on his chest, hiding the glow a little from unwanted eyes, and stepped outside. He looked around but saw nothing. Until he noticed a mop of dark hair. Keith looked around the parking lot, his back to him. Maybe Keith could help him spot his soulmate?

He started to walk to his friend, his eyes not leaving him for a second. If he had just been able to look at his chest, he would have noticed the glow only grew stronger with each step he took. He was a few steps away from him when he called.

“Keith?”

His friend turned around sharply with a gasp. Revealing a red glow taking up most of his chest. And Lance finally put the puzzle pieces together. It seemed like Keith did too. He was hesitant to get closer, so Lance did it for him. They ended up face to face, almost chest to chest, and their red and blue mixed into a nice purple. Keith's lips and breath shook as he was staring at their chests. Lance took his hands gently, steadying the black haired, his violet eyes leaving their contemplation to fix Lance's blue eyes.

“Hey there, soulmate” said Lance in a whisper.

Keith's face illuminated, a big smile tracing on his lips.

“Nice to meet you” said Keith fondly.

Lance slowly ran his hands from Keith's hands along his arms and hugged Keith's shoulders. The black haired hugged him back, a heavy exhale leaving him.

“I'm so glad to meet you... I wanted to meet you for so long...” Keith's voice was uneven, probably because he was choking back tears.

“Me too, Keith. I'm glad it's you...”

He was aware people were looking at them, but like he cared at this moment. The first contact with your soulmate was an amazing moment to share, and no one would ruin it for them.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

And he felt a gently kiss on his jaw. Lance thought for a moment he was on a cloud before he reciprocated with a kiss on Keith's temple.

From the window on the 4rd floor, Pidge and Hunk were dumbfounded. Pidge had rubbed her eyes a couple of times already, because there was no way! No way was Lance's soulmate his crush and internet friend! It was so cliché and totally not possible. It was like...

“It's like a romance movie” commented Hunk with a fond smile.

Still, there they were, chests glowing and arms around each other in an intimate hug. Pidge started to smile as well.

“At least, Lance won't have to choose between his crush on Keith and his soulmate...”

They exchanged a little laugh of approval.


	2. Childhood friends + sharing a blanket

 

He had been 8 when he moved from his little home in the middle of nowhere to a little suburban house with his mom. Just after his dad died, doing his job of firefighter. He was in no mood to connect with any kid his age, and he barely talked to his mom ever since.

One afternoon, he was just leaning against the tree of the backyard, thinking about his dad, as always. How he showed him the stars from the rooftop of their previous home and taught him the constellations. How he would get him to the pony club and cheer while Keith was on this black pony called Orion. How is mom would laugh whenever his dad trapped her in his arms for stolen kisses. He missed his father so much, he didn't know how he could be happy without him.

Suddenly, a ball landed on the grass behind him, startling him. It was coming from the house right next to them. He heard yelling.

“Marco! You threw it too far again!!” raged a girl.

“Not my fault Lance has slippery hands”

“I don't!!” called a high pitched voice.

“Whatever! Go get it!”

Keith heard footsteps. He was hidden by the tree he was against, so the boy looking at the ball from behind the wood fence didn't see him. He looked uncertain.

“But the house is inhabited now... what if these people have a mean dog, too?”

“You'll have to run fast, then!” laughed the same boy from before.

“Marco, instead of laughing, help him get over the fence.”

A slapping noise was heard and a groan emitted from the guy, Marco. The boy that was by the fence looked about the same age as Keith. A boy older took him under the arms and put him carefully on the grass. Keith didn't move, let the boy get his ball and go back over the fence without noticing him. He heard them play again and relaxed.

Until the ball hit him on the head and he fell to the side, yelping loudly from the impact.

“Oh my god, we hit someone!”

“Marco!!!” two voices screamed.

Keith leaned on his elbow and touched his head. It hurt, hard.

“Are you OK?”

He turned to the fence, where the boy about his age was leaning, looking concerned.

“Your ball hit me” he deadpanned.

“Y-yeah, we didn't mean to! H-hold on, I'm getting it...”

The boy almost fell face first into the grass and dirt. Keith saw him get the ball back to the other kids, probably his siblings since they all looked very similar, then looked back at him. He looked guilty.

“Do you wanna go inside? In your house?”

Keith's head still hurt, he wanted to see if his mom had something to stop it. So, he got up and the boy helped him to the back door.

“Mom!”

“What is it?” came in from the kitchen.

The boy followed inside. Krolia was peeling some vegetables but stopped when she saw her son holding his head. She got up immediately.

“Are you OK? What happened?”

“T-that's my fault, ma'am” said the boy with a very uncomfortable look.

That's how Keith met Lance, how both of their moms had a conversation about it and decided it was just kids playing and nothing bad had happened. Lance dropped by the house every day after that. Keith wasn't very talkative, but the other boy had enough things to speak of for both of them. Slowly but surely, Lance grew on Keith. He opened up to him, played with him, laughed with him and they ended up becoming best friends in the span of a few months.

His mom told him how she was happy he was making a friend and that he was looking better now. He couldn't deny it. Lance was a little annoying sometimes, like he ate too much cookies and played video games dirty. But Keith felt like he was more lonely when he wasn't with him.

Years passed, the boy that was smaller than Keith became just as tall, with a charming smile, sparkling eyes, a beautiful tan, and a love for girls Keith was hating with every fiber of his being. Keith saw his friend flirt with all the girls, first during middle school, then through high school. He understood he had a crush on Lance at 15, and ever since, he tried to forget it. He did his coming out the next year, just so it wouldn't be weird for him to ask a guy out, because he wasn't gonna date girls to try and forget. Nope, not happening! He was 21 now, in college, with Lance as a roommate and he still wasn't over his crush.

“What about the one at the right side of the bar?” asked Pidge.

They were having a nice night out with some friends, getting a little drunk for the ones legal, and they had found it funny to point out guys for Keith.

“Nah, he's blond” said Lance with a sip of his beer.

“So what?” she asked.

“Keith is like me, he's into brunettes” he smiled.

It was obvious Lance had a little too much drinks. Pidge was the only one not legal so she was stuck with soda. Hunk had one beer because he wasn't into drinking to begin with, and Allura liked cocktails better. Keith had had one beer then stuck to coke.

“And HOW exactly do you know that?”

“Noticed his type. That's what best friends do!”

Keith sipped into his glass. As much as he was glad Lance noticed he was attracted to darker hair colors, he didn't want him to comment on it.

“Ok, ok, whatever... then the one there, with the red shirt” pointed the petite blonde.

“Tss. Have you seen him? He's too short”

Pidge's eyes rounded. Allura leaned over the table.

“We are half across the room, there's no way you...”

“His elbows go under the side of the bar. Means he's probably just a little taller than Pidge, so nope” he said with an easy smile.

Pidge did a quick calculation in her head. He was probably correct. Still...

“Why are you choosing for Keith? He's the one that needs a boyfriend”

“I don't need a boyfriend. You guys think I need one”

Pidge laughed because that's what she taught too, as was Hunk, but Allura groaned.

“Well, some love would maybe sweet down your sourness from these past few weeks!” she claimed with a fist on the table.

Yeah, he could admit he had been kind of a jerk. But it was because of Lance's last girlfriend. The girl was obviously trying to get to Keith through Lance. Like her being in lingerie on the bed while 'waiting for Lance' and being surprised by Keith, twice, when she knew he wouldn't be there for one more hour. Or how she had pressed her chest to his back and basically did a boob massage in the kitchen. And the stares she gave him, he kinda felt like a piece of meat when she looked at him most of the time. And worst, she tried to convince Lance that Keith was the one hitting on her. Lance had looked at him, then at her, and suddenly, he took her arm and got her out of their dorm room. He broke up this instant. How she had missed Keith was gay was behind them.

“Allura, leave him alone” argued Hunk. “I'm sure he will be better soon. Without the need to find him a boyfriend”

She rolled her eyes and just accepted. Not an hour later, they were all heading to their dorm, especially with the dark clouds slowly cumulating over their heads. Once in the room, Lance dropped on his bed with a huff while Keith got himself some water. He then got one glass for Lance, or he'd have a terrible hangover the next morning.

Outside, a storm started, rain pouring heavily on the windows, thunder roaring and lightning flashing. And then, the lights went out. They heard the rest of the building bustling to life now that the power was out. Lance smiled and pulled a torch out of his bedside table.

“It's just like that sleepover we had when we were kids. You know, when the power went out?”

He remembered. Krolia was there, telling them to not be scared, that it would pass soon. They fell asleep bundled together in the bed, the woman watching over them until electricity came back.

Lance pulled out his blanket and gestured exaggeratedly for Keith to join him. It was getting chilly in the room with the heat out and the crappy windows' insulation, so the dark haired complied. Being so close under a blanket reminded him of all the time they slept to each other's home. They didn't stop with the years, only decreased it to occasional more than every week-end because of their studies. And now, he was pressed to his best friend, his crush, like they were 12 again, telling creepypastas to each other or watching someone telling them from youtube, laughing while reading comic books at 2am, talking about how school sucked and what they wanted to do when they would be adults.

“It's been years since the last time we were like that...” said Lance in a soft voice. “You're still a human radiator”

Yeah, he was always pretty warm apparently. Lance leaned onto him and hugged him, and Keith closed his eyes, trying to remember his friend was drunk.

“Say, Keith... it's been months since your last boyfriend...”

“Yeah, so?”

“I'm just curious. I wonder why...”

Keith exhaled.

“I just don't feel like dating”

Rather, he didn't feel like dating someone that wasn't Lance. Which meant he wasn't gonna date for a while. Lance hummed against his shoulder.

“Is there someone you would like to date?”

He blushed, eyes still closed.

“Maybe?”

“Ah, so there's someone... tell me about him then. I wanna try and guess”

“How do you know he's in our year?” he asked a little tensed.

“Hum... you just told me?”

Lance laughed at Keith hitting his forehead. Well, his friend wasn't about to guess it anyway...

“He's tall... almost taller than me. He's brown hair and blue eyes.”

“So you've seen him up close, to know his eyes are blue...”

“Y-yeah... he's good with people, socializes easily... he's a great guy...”

Keith was blushing and almost forgot he was talking to Lance about Lance.

“Is he muscular and ripped?”

“Oh no, but he's still nice to the eye. Very nice...”

He knew for a fact Lance had the body of a swimmer. Muscles built for speed on water and land. He actually preferred that to the testosterone type of muscles.

“Do you think he is interested in you?”

“Nah, never will...”

“Why?”

“Because he's not gay...”

“You sure about that?”

“He only dated girls since middle school. Surely, h...”

It took him an instant to realize. He tensed so much he knew Lance noticed. His friend lifted his head from his shoulder and Keith twitched, itching to run out of the room because Lance was the only person he knew since middle school.

“I've never dated guys because they never interested me... not like you do...”

Keith turned his head and he felt Lance's lips on his cheek. Then, he was hugged tightly. The blanket pooled around them and Keith closed his eyes, thinking he was gonna wake up any second now. There was no way this was happening...

Still, he opened his eyes and Lance was still hugging him. The blanket was still around them. The electricity was still not back. And his eyes started to sting.

“How long?” he asked before he could sob.

“I've always liked you. I didn't know I was into boys too until I woke up before you in middle school and watched you sleep for a few minutes. You were so pretty...”

Keith blushed. Lance was really saying this, he was saying he thought he was pretty. If this was a dream after all, he didn't want to wake up.

“You know, my sis was always into romantic comedy and... I picked up quickly that I was having a crush on you”

Lance sighed and detached himself a little from Keith, to be face to face with him.

“I didn't try to ask you out before because... I was scared you would reject me”

Keith shook his head, his eyes not leaving Lance's.

“I would have never done that! You're so important for me, Lance”

The brown haired smiled softly. Keith felt a warm hand cupping his face and closed his eyes. Lance's hands were always soft, from him taking great care of his skin and hygiene in general. Suddenly, he felt a hot breath close to his lips. He kept his eyes closed.

“Keith... can I kiss you?”

He didn't respond with words, instead he slowly nodded and waited for his crush to come and claim his lips. Lance didn't make him wait too long. A few seconds later, Keith felt soft warm lips against his. It was everything he had hoped for during all these years, and even more. Lance tilted his head a little to the side, pressing just as softly for a second time. Keith exhaled by the nose, his fingers coming up to grip at Lance's t-shirt. When Lance's lips parted from his, Keith took a much needed breath and slowly opened his eyes. He met a stormy blue in front of him. Lance stared at him with an emotion he just couldn't place.

“Please... tell me I can do that again...” whispered Lance.

Keith exhaled again, a smile creeping on his lips.

“Anytime you want”

And a few seconds later, Lance was back, softly kissing him, his tanned fingers gently tangled in his black hair.


End file.
